the next in the saga mine
by Allie Sakyo
Summary: im not good at this sort of thing so give me break
1. Chapter 1

"The most powerful women in the world!" was sprawled across the top of Keiko's magazine. She opened it and pushed the pages aside until she found the table of contents. "Cover stories, most powerful women." She flipped hastily to page 78. "Top ten most powerful women in the world." She read and kept reading. It started with number 10 and worked its way down as the pages turned. "Second most powerful woman in the world: Condoleezza Rice." Keiko kept reading, "Most powerful woman in the world, Allie Sakyo. Age: 16"

'wow only 16.' Keiko thought, I wish I was the most powerful woman in the world. She closed the magazine and turned on the TV.

"And she just announced today that she would be selling her multi trillion dollar surveillance companies to the American government and taking up residence in Japan. Who is this trillion dollar child you may ask? It's none other then the Allie Sakyo. Bob had an exclusive interview with her this morning, check it out." The screened flashed to a scene of two people sitting in chairs, facing each other.

"So Allie, what made you decide to finally sell your company?"

"Well I just decided it was time, I've made trillions, more then trillions on this company already. And I've already made many advances in the field so I don't feel I have any more to give to this." She said.

"And how long have you had this company?"

"Sixteen years."

"Sixteen years." The man said airily. She nodded, "and how old are you?"

"I am sixteen." She answered.

"Wow! You seem so mature."

"Yeah I get that a lot, everyone always says that." The camera zoomed in for a face shot. She had perfect skin, and every feature about her was delicate and beautiful. She smiled smugly and pulled her brown hair over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled with intensity and she looked directly into the camera. Her eyes looked like they were shouting when everything else about her whispered, and they jumped as the rest of her lay down. Keiko turned off the TV. She didn't think she much liked this Allie Sakyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama walked into one of his favorite classes, science. As he sat down a man appeared beside him and spoke harshly, "Suichi Minamino? Come with me please." Kurama looked up. The man looked like a body guard of some sort. He was buff and wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie to match the black dress shoes that adorned his feet. He had on dark glasses and an ear piece was positioned in his ear. "Come with me." He repeated in an even harsher tone. Kurama fallowed him out of the class room and out of the school.

The man gruffly pushed Kurama thought the door of a limousine. A woman's voice was what greeted him, "and IQ of 170, impressive." He froze. "Suichi Minamino, welcome." The woman said. He looked over at her and the delicate face of a girl met his gaze. She was beautiful, her brown hair was set in loose ringlets and her red lipstick matched her dangerously red nail polish. She had on a short black skirt, and a white blouse covered by a black blazer in a matching material. Her legs were tan and as he looked down past the skirt her venomous red heels un crossed and hit the floor in perfect synchronization. "I'm Allie Sakyo." The girl said offering her slender hand. Kurama shook it clumsily.

"he-he hello." Kurama said fumbling over his words like they were papers he had dropped and was without much luck trying to pick up. Youko scrambled to put the papers back into Suichi's hands before he even dared let Kurama udder another word.

"Would you be interested in coming to work for me?" she asked.

"That depends." He answered.

"On what?" she asked, "The pay? Or the work?"

"That work." He said and she laughed slightly until she realized he wasn't joking. Never had she met someone who didn't first ask her how much they would be paid, even Jones had asked.

"Well you will be my co CEO of WSWWH." She said and seeing his bewildered face she added, "World Security for World Wars."

"Are you expecting another one?" he asked shocked.

"Yes and on a higher scale then all previous ones. And it will involve more then one world."

"More then one world? Are you crazy?" he asked wondering if she knew about the Makai or the renkai or anything along those lines.

"Are you asking me? I can't believe it. You're supposed to be the most intellectually advanced person under 18. Apart from me." She added.

"What's your IQ then?" Kurama asked.

"My dear Mr. Minamino, I would have thought you would know, ill give you a hint, its higher then yours." Kurama's jaw almost dropped. He had NEVER met anyone smarter then him. When he didn't say anything she said, "Its 200." His jaw nearly fell off, 200? He thought.

"Ms. Sakyo, I had no idea." He stopped, Ms. Sakyo? "Sakyo? Correct."

"Yes, do you have a problem, with that?"

"No it's just I knew someone by that name, it was a long time ago, he died." He thought for a second.

"That's what you and your little friends thought." He looked at her with the same open jawed expression as when he had discovered her IQ. "My father is fine, a little beat up maybe, but he's fine. I know you wish this wasn't true but not much you can do about it." Kurama didn't say anything for a while. "Will you accept the job?" she asked turning the conversation back towards business.

"I don't think I really have any choice do I?"

"No, not really." She said. "Well I need you right now so sorry, no school." She said expecting a sarcastic, too bad.

"DAMN!" Kurama exploded. Her sharp green eyes opened to an extraordinary size and she laughed. "And I had a test today." He said. She kept laughing as the car pulled away from the school.


End file.
